


Pancakes

by padfootagain



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Narnia, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: After drinking a bit too much of alcohol, you wake up in Caspian’s bed.





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This imagine is part of the 200 followers celebration on tumblr.  
> The prompts that were asked for Caspian are :  
> 49\. “I can’t live without you.”  
> 66\. “I like the way you say ‘pancake’.”  
> 69\. “You make me want to stay in this bed forever.”  
> Watch out, the following imagine is… cute.  
> I hope you like it, tell me what you think about it :)

Caspian had not planned to bring you back to his room the previous night. He had not planned to drink too much with you as you walked through the gardens, fleeing the boring ball that had been organized for his birthday. He had not planned to walk through the Castle with you. He had not planned that you would ask for him to stay with you for the night.

But then, he had not planned to fall in love with you in the first place.

And now he was lying next to you, watching as the sun brushed against your eyelashes, drawing strange forms on your dreaming frame. And he didn’t have a clue about what to do now.

Of course nothing had happened between the two of you. Caspian was a man of honour, and he would have never dared to take advantage of your intoxicated state. Or well, when he said nothing had happened…

You had kissed him. Or perhaps he had kissed you, hard to say.

You were laughing, running down the corridor that led to his bedroom and you had tripped as you had come to a stop before the door of his room. He had caught you in his arms before you could fall. And then all the air had left his lungs, and he had lost himself in your eyes, and before he could think, he had leaned down to kiss your lips, and you had stood on your tiptoes to kiss his. All he could remember of it was how soft your lips were upon his, and how your hands had gripped his shirt, and how your mouths moved in perfect sync… He had never felt that way before. Like nothing else mattered in this world but this kiss you were sharing. But too soon it was already over, and he was left with your taste on his tongue and your scent glued to his skin.

That’s when you had asked him to stay with him for the night. He couldn’t say no, although he was clear at stating that you would just be sleeping together that night, nothing more than dreams being shared between the two of you. He could have sworn to notice disappointment in your eyes, but you had nodded anyway.

Moments later, you were falling asleep in his arms, your limbs tangled with his, your head resting upon his upper arm, your little hand holding on his sleeve.

He had dropped a chaste kiss on your brow once you had surrendered yourself to slumber, before closing his eyes as well, quickly finding the rest his exhausted body longed for.

And now, here he was, your head still resting on his numb muscles, staring at your peaceful expression as your eyelids moved at the rhythm of your dreams.

He thought about leaving before you would wake up. He guessed that you were two drunk the prior night to remember what had happened between the two of you. He guessed that you would freak out if you woke up in his bed with him, even if both Caspian and you were both fully clothed. But then, if he left you alone, it wouldn’t explain how you had ended up sleeping in his bed. He reckoned it wasn’t a solution to merely run away and leave you alone.

He wondered how you would react though, what would be the first words you would speak to him, how he could make you calm down and explain everything to you…

He wondered if you would remember this kiss you had shared.

A part of him was afraid that you would remember this kiss. What if you slapped him, now that you were back to your senses? What if you pushed him away, saying you never wanted to see him again? What if he lost you… The thought was unbearable, his heart was aching at the mere thought. You would break his heart then.

But then, he also hoped that you would not regret this spontaneous gesture. Perhaps you would forgive him at least, and remain his friend. Or perhaps you would not regret it at all. Then it was worth taking the risk that you could remember.

But then, you would probably have forgotten anyway…

You shifted next to him, and he moved ever so slightly so that his arm would follow your movements to prevent you from waking up. He wasn’t ready to face you, and also… he just genuinely enjoyed watching you sleep.

But then your eyelids fluttered and opened. You let out a soft moan, rubbing your eyes, your mind still blurred by sleep. Then you realized it wasn’t your pillow you were resting your head upon. It wasn’t your sheet you were holding in your hand. You shook yourself, forcing yourself to focus, and you looked up…

Your eyes grew wide.

Caspian was staring at you, his eyes still slightly reddened by sleep, lying on his side so he could watch you. You noticed that you were resting your head on his arm. You noticed that he had still his other arm wrapped around your waist. A quick look at your surroundings told you that you weren’t in your bedroom. You guessed you were in his bed.

Your eyes grew even wider, and you looked down at your body, and then at Caspian’s. But you heaved a sigh of relief when you noticed that you were still both fully dressed in the clothes you were wearing the night before.

You looked at him again, some messy memories slowly coming back to you.

The music, the candles, the wine, the scent of roses in the gardens…

…and…

“Hi,” Caspian softly breathed.

You struggled to breathe. He was so handsome in the morning light, with his dark hair that glimmered in the rays of sunshine and droplets of light getting caught in his beard and… his deep, low morning voice that sounded husky as hell made your heart skip a beat.

His chocolate eyes seemed full of apprehension, he was staring at you, waiting for your reaction.

“Hi,” you breathed as well, your tone matching his.

Butterflies flew across his stomach at the sound of your voice made hoarse by sleep.

Well, at least you hadn’t slapped him.

None of you dare to speak for a moment, so you remained both frozen, staring at each other, wrapped in silence.

Until you were brave enough to speak again.

“How did I end up here?” you asked softly.

You saw him clenching his jaw for just a second, before relaxing again. He was disappointed. You didn’t remember a thing…

“You asked me to stay,” he answered earnestly. “But… don’t worry, nothing happened,” he added, reassuring you. “We merely fell asleep.”

You nodded slowly.

“I see…”

You were terrified all of a sudden. He hadn’t spoken a word about the kiss yet. You hoped he would do it first.

He cleared his throat. He was hesitating. Was he supposed to talk to you about that kiss you had shared? Probably not…

“We should find a way to make you walk out of the room discreetly, or else you’ll suffer from rumours.”

You nodded slowly.

“You could wait here for a bit, and…”

“Caspian,” you interrupted him.

“Yes?” he breathed.

You struggled to swallow back the lump that had started to climb up your throat.

“Do you…” you stuttered. “Do you remember everything… that… that happened last night?”

He flinched.

“More or less,” he breathed, answering cautiously.

“I see…”

You suddenly sat up, holding the sheets close to you despite the fact that you were fully clothed.

You sounded like you were offended somehow…

“Y/N, nothing happened between us last night, I’m sure of it,” he said, sitting up as well. “Look, we’re both wearing our clothes…”

“Something happened though,” you interrupted him, turning towards him again.

You both remained motionless for a while. Caspian kept on staring at these eyes he worshipped.

What was he supposed to say?

“You remember?” he asked softly.

“How could I forget that?” you asked back.

But he took too long to answer, and you started to ramble, fear too great now in your heart.

What if he regretted it?

“I guess we should try to forget it though,” you said quickly. “I guess you didn’t mean it. I guess it was just something we did out of alcohol and nerves, but you didn’t really mean it, and so we should just try to act as if nothing had happened. Because I’m sure you regret this kiss…”

“I don’t,” he interrupted you.

You fell silent, and you could read fear in his dark eyes too.

“I don’t regret it,” he breathed.

“We can’t be together,” you replied.

“Why not?”

“Because you’re a king.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“You’re supposed to marry a princess…”

“I’m supposed to marry the woman I choose for myself.”

“We should just… forget it, Caspian.”

“No, we shouldn’t.”

“We should,” you said more firmly.

He looked at you with eyes so full of pain that you immediately regretted your decision.

“As you wish…” he whispered, but his dark eyes were begging you to change your mind about this.

“We were drunk,” you said softly.

“We were,” Caspian nodded.

“We were not fully aware of what we were doing. And nothing that happened last night should have happened.”

“You really mean that?”

You didn’t answer, you couldn’t lie to him.

“I should go,” you breathed.

“No, you shouldn’t.”

“We should… not be so close anymore,” you said, looking down at the mattress, breaking your own heart.

But he shook frantically his head.

_“I can’t live without you_ ,” he breathed.

You looked up at him again. He was both determined and terrified. And you knew then that he didn’t want you to leave him.

“Y/N…” he whispered, holding your face in his hands, throwing any form of caution to the wind, ready to try anything to avoid losing you. “Y/N… we can’t act as if nothing had happened.”

“We should…”

“No…”

“It would be wiser.”

“Going against our hearts cannot be wisdom. And if you ask me to act as if nothing had happened last night…”

“Caspian, we can’t…”

“We can. We can if we’re willing to try.”

“Your advisers will be furious.”

“I don’t care.”

“This is not what you should do.”

“I don’t care.”

He shook his head again, his thumbs brushing softly your cheekbones, sending shivers throughout your body.

“The only thing I care about is… what _you_ want,” he said.

You looked down again, fleeing his gaze, and he bent to catch your gaze with his again.

“Y/N…”

“I know I can’t have what I want.”

“Y/N…”

He rested his brow against yours, and you heaved a sigh.

_“You make me want to stay in this bed forever,_ ” you breathed.

He grinned.

“I don’t want us to forget what happened last night,” Caspian said.

“Me neither, but Caspian…”

“I love you, Y/N.”

You stared at him for a moment, too shocked to move. He seemed afraid all over again, blushing hard. But you could read in his eyes that he meant it.

Caspian loved you…

“I love you…” his voice broke, and he struggled to find it back. “And I’ll… I’ll never bother you again if you don’t feel the same but…”

But you shushed him, pressing your lips against his. Your hands flew up to his hair as you let him deepen the kiss and…

…it was just so perfect, your heart was melting.

It was more passionate than the kiss you had exchanged the night before. There was something shy last night, and something desperate now. Something brought up from your hearts that devoured all your hesitations.

You were meant for each other, it was so obvious.

You were fitting perfectly in his strong arms, and your lips moved in perfect sync, and everything… everything was perfect.

When you finally pulled away, both of you short of breath, you held Caspian tightly in your arms, resting your forehead in the crook of his neck.

“I love you, Caspian,” you whispered.

His hold on you tightened as his heart melted, exploded… He grinned, feeling happier than he had ever been.

“Then we’re not forgetting about last night,” he said, and his voice sounded like he was making a vow. “I’ll never let anyone tear us apart. No matter what happens, I’ll keep you by my side. My heart is yours, it will always be.”

“You promise?” you breathed, holding on him for dear life. “You promise we’ll be together?”

“I promise,” he nodded.

“You’ve never broken a vow before,” you breathed.

“And I never will. And certainly not this one.”

You heaved a sigh, relaxing in his arms. You took a deep breath, savoring his scent of starry nights and warm fire.

“Are you hungry?” he asked softly, playing with a lock of your hair.

You nodded.

“But I don’t want to leave this bed,” you moaned against his neck.

He laughed, pushing you back to rest on his pillows.

“Then stay here, I’ll bring you breakfast.”

“You will?” you asked, playfully hiding under the sheet, so that only your eyes could be seen by the King lying upon you.

He laughed again, nodding.

“What kind of food could please you, Lady?” he asked with a grin.

“Pancakes,” you said shyly, your voice almost childish.

He chuckled, the back of his fingers brushing your hair away from your forehead.

_“I like the way you say 'pancake’,_ ” he smiled.

He placed a chaste kiss on your brow, and sat up again, quickly standing up.

“Wait for me, I’ll be back in a few minutes,” he instructed.

You nodded, and he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

When he came back, you hid completely under the covers, and you heard him laughing as he closed the door behind him again.

“Can I join you?” he asked.

You turned to lay on your stomach, before granting him access to his bed, and he pulled the sheet up to put down the pancakes and warm tea next to you, before slipping under the sheet by your side.

He laid on his side, looking at you as the white fabric of the sheet scattered the rays of the sun into a shy and gentle light that seemed to embrace your whole being. It seemed to him that you were shining under his covers.

You stared at each other, and somehow, his hand find yours.

“Let’s stay here for a while,” you breathed.

He kissed your brow.

“Let’s stay here forever.”


End file.
